It Was Only Just A Dream
by jeanette.miller0123chipmunk
Summary: First Story! SimonxJeanette Oneshot! *FLUFFY* Sucky summary, Better inside.


**A/N : First story! A Simonette (simonxjeanette) I hope you guys will like it! :)**

It was a sunny Monday morning, all of the chipmunks and ettes are doing their daily routine for school like waking up, taking a bath and eating their breakfast.

*school*

While the Chipmunks and ettes are walking down to the hallway Alvin and Brittany went to their Art class, then after a minute Eleanor and Theodore went to their Cooking class which is their favorite class.

"I think it just us, left here." Jeanette said shyly.

Then Simon went to his locker and gather all the books and stuffs he need for their next class.

"Simon, can I talk to you for a sec?", Jeanette said nervously

"Sure, what is it all about?", Simon said.

"Ummm.. it is about yesterday."

"What, yesterday?"

"the argument yesterday..umm..a-about..the maze?"

-FLASHBACK-

Simon : We should enter this way not that way!

Jeanette : No! We should go left first!

Simon : Right!

Jeanette : Left!

Simon : Right! If we turned left it will direct us to the DEAD END!

Jeanette : OF COURSE NOT! We should turn left!

Simon : Are you nuts?

Jeanette : No I'm not, I am just trying to help you so we can go to the right way! Can't you understand? HUH?

Simon : Well you are absolutely wrong!

Alvin and Brittany : (at the back of them) SHUT UP!

-END FLASHBACK-

"Oh.. that one? I'm-" he was cut off because of Jeanette.

It's okay, by the way it was all my fault, Jeanette told him sadly.

No, it's not your fault it's my fault, I am the one who started it, Simon said looking down.

"It's my fault" Jeanette said sadly with a straight face.

"No, it's my fault!"

"It's my fault!"

"No, it's all my fault!"

Alvin and Brittany went to their lockers because they forgot to get their art materials, when suddenly they saw Jeanette and Simon arguing AGAIN!

SHUT YOUR MOUTHS UP!, Alvin and Brittany told them loudly. Jeanette and Simon covered their mouths as fastly as they could.

"Very well done, Brittany told them. Let's go Alvie we will be late."

"Sure Britt, Alvin said."

Alvin and Britt headed back to their Art class. I'm so sorry, Jeanette said with soft silent tears streaming down to her cheeks. No No No! it's not your fault it is my fault and sorry for all the things. Here use my handkerchief to wipe out the tears on your face. Jeanette nodded and used the handkerchief Simon gave her. "He is so sweet and gentleman" Jeanette's thought in mind.

After that, the bespectacled couple went to their math class.

The purple clad chipmunk sat beside her bestfriend Simon, she pulled out all the things she need for their class.

~~~Jeanette's POV~~~

"Simon?" I asked.

"Why?"

"Um.. here, your handkerchief I forgot to give it back. I said. handling the handkerchief to Simon.

"Oh. sorry I forgot to-" He said and was cut off by me again.

"It.. its fine." I said with a slight bush on my face. *Even though I don't want to give it back to him* my though.

*I want her to keep it, but she returned it to me* Simon's though with a sigh.

Ms. Jean, their lovely and kind math teacher entered the room. "So class today we are going to have graded recitation". She started. Some of the students were shocked and some of the students just sighed but except for two students, Jeanette and Simon. They were really excited for the graded recitation because Mathematics is their second favorite subject and they were preparing and kinda nervous as well.

"Okay, class let's start." Ms. Jean told the class.

"64 divided by 9 plus 23 equals?" Ms. Jean asked.

Simon raised his hand first because Jeanette is still solving.

"Yes, Simon?"

"35.8 is the answer Ms. Jean." Simon said respectfully.

"Wow! very good Simon, 83 times 21 divided by 12 equals?"

Simon raised his hand again.

"Oh! Simon, yes what's your answer?"

"145.25!" Simon said.

"Excelent!" Ms. Jean told him happily until they reached the seventh question but Jeanette still didn't got any score. While Ms. Jean was reading the eighth question, Simon heard a silent sniff beside him. "Jeanette? Are..are you crying?" Simon said in a worried tone. No. I'm no-not cr..cry..crying *sniffs*. "Jeanette, tell me why..." Simon was still very worried about her bestfriend. Brittany was walking through the hallway when, she saw her sister was crying through the door (the door was widely open). Brittany went inside the room madly without any permission from Ms. Jean because everytime she sees her siblings crying or being teased she might be angry. "I'm sorry Ms. Jean but I need to do this." Ms. Jean nodded and said, "Go on."

"Who made my sister cry?" She said pathetically. She shouted it once again and everyone pointed Simon. Brittany raised an eyebrow to Simon.

~~~Brittany's POV~~~

"So, Mr. Nerd guy." I said

"Wha-t?, Me?" Simon said obscurely.

"WHY DID YOU MADE MY SISTER CRY?" I said loudly that made Jeanette run away.

"Jeanette! Wait!" Simon said hopeless.

"Don't you dare to talk, touch or see her again" I said and went out of the room.

"What just did I do?" Simon's said to himself with a loud sigh and looked at his classmates at the back slowly and he said "I will remember all of your faces." The students were all frightened of what Simon said to them. Ms. Jean continued the graded recitation but without Jeanette.

**LUNCH**

It was already lunch time but just then he remembered what Brittany told him a while ago **"Don't you dare to talk, touch or to see her again".** _"Oh, my sweet Jeanette I wish you were here to explain all the things what had happened a while ago"_ and he just stayed in the classroom and he took a short nap.

When suddenly he heard a sweet voice calling his name.

"Simon, wake up." a sweet gentle voice woke him up.

"Oh, Goodmorning Jeanette." Simon said to the purple clad chipette.

"Oh, Morning? Ahem Ahem it is already Lunch time." Alvin said with an evil laugh.

"Simon, we are in the school!" Theodore said cheerfully.

"And you said that you will only take a SHORT nap before lunch thats why we left you here and we heard you talking in your nap oh, I mean in your DREAM thats why we woke up." Brittany said.

"And last but not the least, we heard all the things you said." Eleanor said.

"You mean, A..ALL the things I said?, And it is not a dream its a NIGTHMARE!" Simon said embarrassed.

"Yeah, ALL THE THINGS AND EVERY PUNCTUATION MARK!" Alvin said making his brother even more embarrassed.

The chipettes, Theodore, the other students and Ms. Cathy their English teacher just laughed.

******

"Oh! Its already dismissal!" The chipettes said excitedly

The munks and ettes went to their each bespectacled pair walking to through the school's front gate.

~~~Jeanette's POV~~~

"Umm..Simon?" I asked.

"Wha..what.. is it bothering you?" he asked me with a shy smile.

"Umm, I also heard the things you said in your dream." I said.

"So Jeanette, will you embarrass me too?" He asked impertinently.

"A..Are you mad a..at me?" I said sadly.

"NO! NO! NO! please don't cry again." he said. (in a puh-leez! tone)

"Okay. Okay. So you want me to stay with you, don't you?"

"What You?"

"You said that in your dream. right?" I asked in a (duh!) tone.

"Oh, yes... did I?"

"Yes you did." I said while smiling at him.

"Oh,"

A minute pass by while they were walking through the sidewalk, Dave can't pick them up from school because of an emergency meeting for a newly released toy for their company.

"Simon."

"Yes, Jeanette?"

"I just wanna say.." I said nervously.

"Yes?"

"**_I LOVE YOU!_**" I told him blushing.

"What?" he said shocked.

"**_I SAID THAT I LOVE SIMON SEVILLE!_**" I said proudly.

"Thats what I'm going to tell you too!" He said happily.

"Re..really?" *blush*

"**_I LOVE JEANETTE MILLER MORE THAN ANYTHING!_**" He said looking directly at me.

"Tha-Thank you so much Simon!" I said cheerfully

_Simon started singing (Just a Dream)_

Simon :_ I was thinking about her_

_Thinking bout me_

_Thinkin bout us_

_What we gonna be? Open my eyes,_

_(Yeah) it was only just a dream..._

Jeanette : _So I travel back_

_down that road (road) Will he come back?_

_No one knows I realize (Yeah)_

Simon and Jeanette : _It was only just a dream._

**A/N : I kinda like the word "puh-leez". HAHA. Please Review! It was kinda confusing. It was only just a dream, Thank you for reading! :)**


End file.
